Trix (Group)
The Trix are trio witches who are recurring antagonists in the series Winx Club. They are known as "the Senior Witches", or more commonly, just "the Witches", in the English version. They consist of three adult witches, Icy, Darcy, Stormy.The Trix are made of powerful sisters who work togeher to get what they want. For example The Dragon Fire and Stellas ring. The Trix are the descendants of the Three Ancient Witches who destroyed Bloom's home planet, Sparks, and created Baltor. It is debatable if the Trix are actual biological sisters or not. At the beginning of the first season, the Trix seemed to be more powerful than the Winx Club (with the exception of Bloom), as seen in the episode ''Spelled'' where they were able to get the better of the fight, and would have won had Bloom not intervened. For most of the first season, they attended the Cloud Tower School for Witches until they are all expelled after they created the Nightmare Monster in the episode The Nightmare Monster that failed to accomplish its purpose. The Trix stole the Dragonfire and summoned the Army of Decay to take over the realm of Magix. For the next two seasons they had powerful allies. In the second season it was the infamous Lord Darkar who double-crossed the Trix in the end. In the third season, they had joined up with Baltor and the three witches competed for his affections, before finally leaving him when he assumed his original, demon-like form and lost all the spells he had stolen when he was fighting Bloom in the 25th episode. They returned again in the second movie, where they sneak into Alfea during the beginning of year festivities, putting a spell on all the food there so that everyone who ate some of it was turned into a toad, and stealing a magical compass which they used to lead the Ancestral Witches to the Tree of Life found in the Pixie Village. The Ancestresses proceeded to absorb all the essence of Good from the Tree, causing all good magic to disappear, and only dark magic to keep on existing. At the end of the movie, the Winx Club, the Specialists, Oritel and Erendor arrive at the haunted city of Havram to find the branch of the Tree of Life which the Ancestresses gave to the king of Eraklyon as part of the deal which forced him to help the three Ancient Witches in exchange for their sparing his kingdom. There, the Trix and their Ancestresses were waiting for them, but the Winx Club girls gained back their powers and Bloom's horse, Peg, became a flying unicorn thanks to the magical branch. Finding the Trix too weak to defeat the Winx Club, the Ancestresses try to possess the Trix, but they attempt to flee as the old witches capture them and possess their bodies. The Trix, now possessed by their ancestors, have become more powerful than ever, as well as mere puppets possessed by the Ancestral Witches. The Winx, the Specialists, Oritel and Erendor take part in the battle, but Erendor is severely wounded trying to save Bloom from Icy-Belladone. Finally, using a Believix convergence, the Winx Club are able to summon the essence of the Great Dragon and extract the Ancestresses from the bodies of the Trix. The Great Dragon's power destroys the Ancestral Witches for good, and the Trix, defeated, fall unconscious to the ground. Helia ties them with a rope and, as the movie ends, they are shown as being suspended from the flying ship the Winx, the Specialists, Oritel and Erendor use to leave Havram, getting angry as Bloom and her fiends fly around them and tease them. Related articles Icy Darcy Stormy Vacuum Gloomix Disenchantix Category:Winx Category:Witches Category:Winx Club Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Movies Category:Enemies Category:Girls